neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Pod
The Mako Pod is a pod of Southern merpeople located in the surrounding Mako Island. Veridia is known to be the head of the Mermaid of this pod. Description Like all pods, the Mako Pod has a Mermaid Council that are in charge of and a Mermaid School where learn how to use their powers properly and use Moon Rings. Rules Despite every pod have it own set of rules, the ones in the Mako Pod are the following: *It is forbidden to reveal themselves or to with people. *It is forbidden to cast the Legs Spell, whether by the Full Moon or by using a Moon Ring. *It is forbidden to let land people come onto Mako Island during a Full Moon. *It is forbidden to fall in love with a land person. *It is forbidden to swim too close the . *It is forbidden to sing the Enchantment Song. *It is forbidden to a mermaid or merman to walk on Mako Island during a Full Moon. Centuries ago, the Enchantment was allowed in the Mako Pod, however, in the present day it is strictly forbidden. If a member breaks one of the rules in the Mako Pod, their Mermaid Council will strictly the merman or mermaid by him/her, and he/she will be forced to without their pod. History Eons ago, an of Southern Mako mermaids, along with four other mermaids from the other four , drew on the powers of the oceans and locked the Trident away in the Trident Cave with one of the kinder merman's help. A pod consisting of over a hundred of mermaids took on the of Mako Island since times. When Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are charged with the Moon Pool during the Full Moon Ceremony, a boy named Zac Blakely fell into the by accident and regained his true form and powers. When the pod found out what happened, they the girls for breaking the rule and cast them out while the rest of the pod fled to the where they joined another pod. Some of the pod members were sent to look for new for the pod as they couldn't live in the open ocean. When Mimmi, Ondina, and Sirena made the Merman Chamber unable to be activated again, the Mako Pod returned to Mako Island. When the Water Dragon awoke from its slumber and went to Mako Island, searching for mermaids to take their powers, the Mako Pod was warned and placed in nearby to keep them out of 's way. Known Members *Aquata *Evie McLaren (temporarily) *Lyla *Maya *Mimmi *Nixie *Ondina (formerly) *Rita Santos *Sirena *Veridia *Zac Blakely *Unnamed Mermaids † Gallery Mermaid Pod.jpg|Full Moon Ceremony Sirena With Returned Pod.png Pod in Sea.jpg Ondina And Her Students.jpg|Mermaid School Hatchlings Mermaids.jpg Hatchlings in School.jpg Ondina Teaching Hatchlings.jpg Mako Mermaid Pod.jpg Mako Pod Returns.jpg Sirena Infront of the Council.jpg Trivia *According to Nixie, there are over a hundred of mermaids in the Mako Pod. *According to Veridia in The Way of the Dragon, there are more than one hundred and fifty skilled mermaids in the Mako Pod, which means there are more of them, including hatchlings. *The Mako Pod was the first to accept a merman be one of its member in at least 1000 years after the between mermaids and mermen. It was also the first pod in known to accept a mermaid that were once a human be one of its members. *Southern mermaids, such as of the Mako Pod, are after physical contact with and will develop Snow Rash. pl:Ławica Mako Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Pods